Battleborn Open Beta
Introduction Top Tips for the Battleborn Beta * * * Heroes Attacker *Benedict **'Characteristics': Agile, Pusher, Advanced **'Species': Unknown bird type **'Main Weapon': UPR-SM23 Rocket launcher **'Secondary Weapon': Aviant Exosuit **'Abilities' ***'Hawkeye': Fires a rocket that deals 187 damage and targets your enemy for 3 seconds. Subsequent rockets home in on targeted enemies. ***'Boomsday': Launches a player-guided missile that deals 750 damage. Reactivating the skill in-flight triggers early detonation. ***'Liftoff': Launch Benedict skyward for a strategic advantage or a hasty withdrawal from combat. ***'Flyboy': Jump again in the air to double-jump. Hold the jump button to glide for a limited time. *Caldarius **'Characteristics': Agile, Skirmisher, Advanced **'Species': Unknown **'Main Weapon':TMP and Energy Blade **'Abilities': ***'Gravitic Burst': Launches Caldarius forward, dealing 142-214 damage on impact. ***'Flashbang': Fires a grenade that deals 70-94 damage and blinds enemies for 2s. ***'Aerial Assault': Launches Caldarius into the air after 1s. Activate the skill again to land at a targeted location, dealing 200-425 damage. ***'J-HTX Assault Frame': Passive - Caldarius' formidable battle armor can be augmented for high mobility or maximized damage output. ***'Gravitic Manipulators': Passive - Caldarius can activate his thrusters to jump a second time mid-air, in any direction. *Benedict **'Characteristics': **'Species': **'Main Weapon': **'Secondary Weapon': **'Abilities': *** *** *** *** *** *Deande **'Characteristics': **'Species': **'Main Weapon': **'Secondary Weapon': **'Abilities': *** *** *** *** *** *El Dragón **'Characteristics': **'Species': **'Main Weapon': **'Secondary Weapon': **'Abilities': *** *** *** *** *** *Ghalt **'Characteristics': **'Species': **'Main Weapon': **'Secondary Weapon': **'Abilities': *** *** *** *** *** *Marquis **'Characteristics': **'Species': **'Main Weapon': **'Secondary Weapon': **'Abilities': *** *** *** *** *** *Mellka **'Characteristics': **'Species': **'Main Weapon': **'Secondary Weapon': **'Abilities': *** *** *** *** *** *Orendi **'Characteristics': **'Species': **'Main Weapon': **'Secondary Weapon': **'Abilities': *** *** *** *** *** *Oscar Mike **'Characteristics': **'Species': **'Main Weapon': **'Secondary Weapon': **'Abilities': *** *** *** *** *** *Phoebe **'Characteristics': **'Species': **'Main Weapon': **'Secondary Weapon': **'Abilities': *** *** *** *** *** *Rath **'Characteristics': **'Species': **'Main Weapon': **'Secondary Weapon': **'Abilities': *** *** *** *** *** *Shayne and Aurox **'Characteristics': **'Species': **'Main Weapon': **'Secondary Weapon': **'Abilities': *** *** *** *** *** *Thorn **'Characteristics': **'Species': **'Main Weapon': **'Secondary Weapon': **'Abilities': *** *** *** *** *** *Whiskey Foxtrot **'Characteristics': **'Species': **'Main Weapon': **'Secondary Weapon': **'Abilities': *** *** *** *** *** Defenders *Attikus **'Characteristics': **'Species': **'Main Weapon': **'Secondary Weapon': **'Abilities': *** *** *** *** *** *Boldur **'Characteristics': **'Species': **'Main Weapon': **'Secondary Weapon': **'Abilities': *** *** *** *** *** *Galilea **'Characteristics': **'Species': **'Main Weapon': **'Secondary Weapon': **'Abilities': *** *** *** *** *** *ISIC **'Characteristics': **'Species': **'Main Weapon': **'Secondary Weapon': **'Abilities': *** *** *** *** *** *Kelvin **'Characteristics': **'Species': **'Main Weapon': **'Secondary Weapon': **'Abilities': *** *** *** *** *** *Montana **'Characteristics': **'Species': **'Main Weapon': **'Secondary Weapon': **'Abilities': *** *** *** *** *** *Toby **'Characteristics': **'Species': **'Main Weapon': **'Secondary Weapon': **'Abilities': *** *** *** *** *** Support *Ambra **'Characteristics': **'Species': **'Main Weapon': **'Secondary Weapon': **'Abilities': *** *** *** *** *** *Kleese **'Characteristics': **'Species': **'Main Weapon': **'Secondary Weapon': **'Abilities': *** *** *** *** *** *Miko **'Characteristics': **'Species': **'Main Weapon': **'Secondary Weapon': **'Abilities': *** *** *** *** *** *Reyna **'Characteristics': **'Species': **'Main Weapon': **'Secondary Weapon': **'Abilities': *** *** *** *** *** Modes/Maps Story *Solo Mode **Complete missions to unlock the next one. *Co-Op Mode **Three episodes are displayed for players to vote on regardless of whether or not they’ve unlocked that map in solo. Competitive Multiplayer *Incursion **Take out the enemy’s two Spider Sentry Drones before they get to yours. *Capture **A classic capture-and-control showdown between two teams of heroes. *Meltdown **Each team marches waves of minions to their death, and scores points for every minion who throws themselves into the incinerator. The team with the most scrap metal, wins. Progression System *Helix *Character Rank *Command Rank Category:Gameplay